


Overheard (a 221B ficlet)

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe





	

“John, please! I need you to-”

“Just shut up and do it,” John growled, loud enough for Greg to hear through the thin plywood door.

“It’s not going to fit,” Sherlock whined.

“ _Make_ it fit. Push!”

“But how do I-”

“Like this.” There was a muffled rustling, then a long moan. Not for the first time, Greg wished the Yard had sprung for sturdier construction materials. Something soundproof. When Sherlock had abruptly walked out of the interview room and declared he needed John for a moment, Greg had assumed they were going to go argue. _Apparently not._

“Oi,” he called out, because he was _really_ not going to open that door and see Sherlock’s cock up close. The man was dick enough all on his own, thankyouverymuch. “Save it for later! My office is not a hotel room.”

“We’re not . . .” John groaned loudly. “I’m not bloody gay!”

“I’m still not cleaning arse-prints off my desk.”

“Oh, for . . .” Sherlock threw open the door, glaring defiantly at Greg. He was clothed, thank god. “We’re not having sex in your office.”

“Ta for that.”

Sherlock propped his abnormally long leg over the corner of Greg’s desk and nodded toward his half-laced shoe. “Now that John has helped me compensate for my missing aglet, may I tie this so we can get back to business?”


End file.
